


As Deep as Black and Blue (Art)

by wintermute



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I saw the word Regency during claims and I thought Clint and Phil in regency garb and it all snowballed from there. No Regency story is complete without a book cover, so here it is :)</p>
<p>LOVELY story by wildlives, by the way. Y'all need to go read it now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Deep as Black and Blue (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlives/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Deep as Black and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653380) by [wildlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlives/pseuds/wildlives). 




End file.
